


Souls of Glass

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, I hate tags, Lost as a human, Lost needs a hug, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut, Vasriel is a douchebag, Xans as a human, Xans is kinda a prick, Yaoi, crossovers, i never know what to choose, undervirus, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Lost gets sucked into the world of Undervirus, and transformed into a human. Trying to move on from his dark past, he keeps his secrets to himself. Xans, having also been turned into a human, wants nothing more than to crack Lost's walls down and find out what he's hiding. But as we all know, polar opposites have a tendency to attract one another.I....really suck at summaries sometimes QwQ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's a yaoi fic for all of you smutty sinners O3O Not that I can talk, I'm one of those sinners XD For those that are fans of Undervirus on DeviantArt, this whole story is mostly a gift to Jeyawue, Undervirus's creator. She's a really good friend of mine and I've very much enjoyed working on this story. Most of the story is complete and on DeviantArt, so if you're impatient you can go to my DA XD Do enjoy~!

Chapter 1

 

 

Xans tapped his pale fingers on his keyboard impatiently, eyes glancing at the screen. "Hmm...still nothing, eh?"

 

"We don't know what caused you to turn human, Xans." Valphys sighed. "So of course there's 'nothing'. At best, something heavily altered your code." Xans tsked and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "At worse, you can't change back unless we go into the game again."

 

"Fuck that. I don't mind this new form, ta be honest." He smirked and sat up, looking at himself in a mirror. His skin was alabaster pale, his hair more resembling fallen snow. His left eye shimmered blue and was filled with his usual amusement, and his right eye, although not entirely broken anymore, was still green. At the very least it functions like a normal eye. He thought and crossed his arms. His nails were slightly longer than most humans, almost like claws, and the same could be said for his bare, pale feet.  
He leaned in a little closer to his reflection and grinned, his rows of human sized, sharp, pure white teeth visible. He licked his lips, a near glowing blue tongue peeking out past his soft, pale lips. "Not ta stroke my own ego or nothin'...but I think I look sexy."

 

"You stroke your own ego enough." Valphys huffed, shaking her head. "Just be careful, understand Xans? It's only been two months, but we still don't know if this new form is good or bad."

 

"Ya worry too much Valphys." Xans pat her head and she scowled as he opened the door. He pulled a bandanna around his mouth, showing off sharp teeth and he tilted his head back. "Besides, this whole world's a little more entertainin' as a human." He walked out and Valphys shook her head.

 

"He's going to get himself killed."

 

_**Perhaps.**_ Valphys turned to the monitor where a face appeared and a bunch of symbols only she could fully understand. _**But then again, who can say?**_

 

"Are you the cause of this?"

 

_**No.**_ Valphys snorted as the screen flickered when the face smiled. _**However...I will not lie. These new events are...amusing.**_

 

"Of course you'd find this 'amusing'."

 

_**You do as well.** _

 

"...."

 

_**Called it.** _

 

"You shut up." Valphys sighed. "I mean it though, this could be serious. It isn't just his code that changed. Even though he still has his powers, physically...he's a human now. Organs, skin, the works."

 

_**What are you implying?** _

 

"If his body's converted into a human's....how long will it be until his Soul does the same?" The words didn't appear for a few moments before the screen flickered again.

"Something wrong?"

 

_**Yes. It seems....we're about to have a new guest.** _

 

"What have you done this time Gaster?"

 

_**.....Adding a new player to this little game.** _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Xans sat down at a park, looking up at the sun as it shined down on his face. _Ah....it feels nice._ He thought. _Not that I wouldn't mind finding someone ta fuck around with...heh....but this is nice too._ He leaned against a tree and enjoyed the cool shade on his skin. "Mmmm~..."

 

"Mommy, look!" He opened his blue eye as a child's voice called nearby. The child was pointing at him as the mother walked over.

 

"It's rude to point! Forgive me young man-"

 

"Nah, s'all good." He winked at the kid. "I know I'm rather pale, 'snow' problem." The kid giggled as the woman ushered him away. As he was about to close his eyes, a shrill ringing sound filled his ears. "Ugh..." He opened a screen up and scowled. "The fuck ya want now, Valphys?"

 

"You need to get back here...something happened."

 

"Is it Frisk? Or the others?"

 

"No, but-"

 

"Then I don't give a fuck." He hung up and began to relax when the same noise happened again. "Fuck off Valphys!!!!"

 

"Xans, I said it's important!"

 

"Maybe ta ya, but not ta me!" He hung up again only for the noise to bother him a third time. "VALPHYS-"

 

"It's someone new. A 'Sans', if you will." Xans stopped and looked at her. "Right now, he's unconscious."

 

"A new Sans, so the fuck what?"

 

"He's...uhh....like you." Xans stopped and looked at her. She scratched at her cheek with a claw, showing concern. "His code's been altered when he got here.....he's a-"

 

"Virus?"

 

"No...human." Xans raised a pale brow in interest. "It seems whatever happened to you also happened to him as well. Hence why I want you over here...in case he's dangerous."

 

"....Tsk, using me as a meat shield now that I'm made of meat, eh?"

 

"You know what I mean. What if something happens and Frisk comes home? I know Vapyrus is with her today." He bristled at that. "If he's dangerous-"

 

"Alright, alright, ya damned scientist. I'll be there shortly. Can't teleport around here, so it'll be a bit." He removed the screen and stood up, walking out of the park. He felt the cool grass be exchanged for smooth sidewalk on his bare feet as he made his way down the street. _Little hot, but it's almost noon. Prolly should have worn those sandals Frisk got me._ He thought as he continued. He stopped at a crosswalk, people staring at him as he pulled his hood up to avoid eye contact. As he made his way across the street, someone shoved him rudely and he restrained a hiss that built up in his throat. 

 

He continued walking, hands in his jacket pockets as eyes followed him where he walked. _Damned humans. All of them are the fucking same....can't even handle someone a little different._ He slowed down slightly and smiled. _Thank stars there are humans like Frisk, at least._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He arrived at Frisk's large home and opened the door, Valphys blocking his view of the new 'guest'. "Well I'm here. So?"

 

"I've been doing my best to examine him. He's still unconscious." Valphys said without turning around as Xans shut the door behind him. He moved further in the room and frowned. 

 

"Yer damned screens are in mah way."

 

"So? Walk around a little more, or are your human feet too tired?" Valphys scoffed. "Besides, all you wanna do is gawk at him like a slab of meat."

 

"Tsk." Xans sneered as he yanked his bandanna down, only for him to stop as he gazed at the young man asleep on the couch. His face was covered by an oddly familiar purple and blue striped scarf. Xans could see a large, deep looking scar running under the right eye of his face and he tilted his head. His skin was also pale, but to Xans it was almost like moonlight rather than his own, alabaster appearance. As Xans moved to get closer, eyes snapped open and something red and glowing was shoved in both his Valphys's faces. "Woah, easy there."

 

"Where am I?! What is this place?!" His voice was quiet and smooth, but there was a rasp to it, as if he hadn't used it in years. Xans continued to gaze at the stranger despite the obvious threat in the form of a red scythe. Multi colored eyes gazed at him, the right one a crimson red like blood and the left a shimmering, near sky blue color. Both eyes held a tint of fear in them, he clearly knew he was outnumbered.

 

Just like Xans, his eyes were surrounded by deep, black pools, and his sneer showed off fangs. His chest heaved as he sat there, his muscles slightly visible under his baggy t-shirt and blue hoodie. His hood had fallen down, revealing a mop of black hair, tipped in snowy white. "Answer me this instant!"

 

"Will ya relax?" Xans said with a smirk. "We ain't gonna bite-wait, no, I might, if yer inta that kinda thing." The young man on the couch seemed confused by his reaction and he laughed. This guy will be a fun one. "Name's Xans. This here is Valphys. Yer...how should we explain? Yer-"

 

"This is not my home." Xans nodded as the red scythe vanished, and he blinked at the sudden smell of rust. "I...I am sorry."

 

"You just woke up to strangers. You have every right to be suspicious." Valphys said and pulled her screen back up. "In fact I'd be worried if a Sans wasn't on his toes like that."

 

"..." The figure sat there, arms crossed. "So what is this place? And why am I human?"

 

"Ya know, yer way to calm fer this shit."

 

"When you have done the things I have done...not much surprises you any longer." He spoke with an oddly detached tone as Valphys continued to scan him. "Although I will ask you...who are you?"

 

"The name's Xans. The one scanning ya is Valphys." Xans leaned back and floated in the air, legs crossed. "Yer on the Surface-well, the Surface of this timeline that is. A place where yer world is little more than a game on a computer." The figure glanced at the computer and then  back at Xans. "Tough shit, that's the way it is."

 

"I do not care."

 

_Tsk, well he's an ass._ Xans grinned. _Then again, so am I._ "Ya should, considerin' where yer currently at." The young man glared at Xans and he shrugged. "Jus' sayin' it how it is."

 

"Well, if you two are quite through..." Valphys interrupted them. "Alright, so...you are 'Sans' from the LostTale timeline. I'll skip the long prologue of your life for everyone's sake here."

 

"Ya didn't read through it at all, did ya doc?" Valphys narrowed her eyes and he laughed. 

 

"Zip it Xans." Valphys sighed. "Although your age here is in your 20's, it seems your human body is like Xans's and you're more of a teenager." She continued gazing at the screens and then put them away.  He shrugged.

 

"So, am I right in assuming there's already a Sans here?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Then...." He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his hands. "Call me Lost then."

 

"Pfft, was that meant ta be a pun? If so, that's a good one 'Lost'." Xans air quoted.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lost watched as Valphys made contact with this world's Frisk and he gazed out the window. _A rather nice place, I won't lie._ He thought as he sighed. He looked at his own reflection and turned to Xans. "Is there a restroom?"

 

"Down that way." Xans gestured with his hand and Lost walked past him when something long and bony wrapped around him. "Hold on a sec." He was spun around and forced to look at the pale young man before him. His blue and green eyes were surrounded by an inky blackness, making the amusement in them show even more. "Lemme get a good look at ya..."

 

"You can get a better look a distance away from my face." Lost narrowed his eyes as the tail coiled tighter around him. "Let me go!" He struggled only for it to coil even more, trapping him against the albino in front of him. 

 

"Now jus'~ hold still...." Xans leaned in, enjoying the seething look he was receiving. "Careful there Lost....yer liable ta turn someone on with the heat in yer eyes...."

 

"E-Excuse-" He felt a finger being pressed against his lips and he scowled. Xans leaned in and gazed more into his eyes. "I...said....let me go!" Lost's red eye flared to life and a bone nicked Xans's tail. He hissed and released him, Lost gripping the bone in his hand as he moved away. "Don't you know what personal space is?!"

 

"Tsk, yer a little prude, eh?" Lost's eyes flared and Xans laughed. "Like I said, yer liable to turn someone on with that look. Best be careful there, Lost." Lost huffed and turned around, ignoring the cackling of the albino behind him.

 

_Rude...._ He thought and sighed. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and began to gently touch his face. "Human, hmm?" He slowly took his hoodie off, pausing when he had pale hands on the bottom of his shirt.  He slowly lifted it after some thought, looking at his bare chest. Dark marks littered his slightly muscular chest, each of them different in size and depth. He dragged a finger along them softly, noticing how they were more a part of his skin rather than actual scars. "Figures...no matter where you go or what happens...your sins will always follow you." He closed his eyes and winced as large, feathered wings sprouted from his back. Each smooth feather was a shining blue, tipped with crimson. 

 

He spread them out gently, then looked at his reflection again. He held his hands in front of his chest and summoned his Soul. Shutting the light off, his Soul illuminated the room in its pale blue and red glow.  The heart floated serenely in front of him as he looked at it, sighing at it's dull luster. "Even now....my brother would probably make fun of me for looking at it this way..." He smiled slightly in spite of himself and returned his Soul to his chest. "But I needed to make sure. It seems even my Soul has become human."  
As he folded his wings back and they vanished, he rolled his eyes as he heard a knock. "What?"

 

"Jus' makin' sure ya weren't jerking off to visions of my hot body." Lost glared at the door as Xans laughed. "I can practically feel ya burnin holes in the door."

 

"Shut your mouth, before I shove a bone in there."

 

"Eh, wouldn't mind a bone....er being shoved in instead." Lost groaned and rubbed his forehead as Xans's laughter grew louder. "Shame ya weren't makin' any noises in there! Coulda recorded that." Lost snarled and opened the door, glaring into Xans's teal and green eyes. "Hey now, it's that angry look again."

 

"Listen to me." Lost growled and jabbed a finger into Xans's chest. "I am not someone you can just amuse yourself with."

 

"Heh, seems that way ta m-" He felt magic crackling around Lost and he raised a pale brow. "Now yer just being downright threatening, hmm?"

 

"Don't toy with me." Lost said and Xans sneered at him. "I'm not some petty little human you can just fuck around with."

 

"And what's that supposed ta mean?"

 

"It means if you so much as try anything...." Lost's red eye began to glow just as Xans's teal one did the same. "Then I will make you regret it."

 

"Oooo~ so big and scary~...." Xans hissed. Before he could retort, a door open.

 

"Xans? Who's our guest?" Both heads turned as their magic dimmed down, but Lost's eyes widened as he stared.

 

_F.....Frisk?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost is still trying to adjust to this place and Xans is still a jerk XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note at the end about this story....and trolls

Chapter 2

 

Lost stared at the young child's face in front of him. _Frisk....it...it's...._

 

"I think yer creepin' her out there, buddy." Xans patted his back and snapped him out of his daze. He sneered at the albino as Xans walked over. "How was yer day at school?"

 

"It was great! But uh....whos' this? A friend of yours?" Frisk took a few good looks before her eyes widened a bi. "Oh wait, is this our new guest?"

 

"Oh, Lost here?" Xans threw his arm over Lost's shoulder, ignoring the angry look he was receiving. "Certainly! In fact ya could say we're best~ buds!"

 

"Get.......off of me!" Lost spun around and punched him in the chest, sending him flying onto the floor. "Ugh..."

 

"Uhm, Lost right?"  Lost turned his eyes to Frisk and she could tell even at a glance how haunted he appeared. "Where are you from? Valphys gave me a small rundown but...is it true? That you're not from the 'game'?"

 

"Yes." Lost couldn't bring himself to look at the child in front of him, even as she walked closer. "I'm sorry for, ah, appearing like this."

 

"It's not your fault!" Frisk smiled. "From what it sounds like, you just...ended up here. Do you know how?" Lost frowned and crossed his arms.

 

_Do....do I?_ He closed his eyes, trying to recall exactly what had happened. "I...think I was teleporting to my brother's house.....when something...happened." He tried to focus and he felt himself shiver slightly. "Something....dragged me into the Void." Lost shook his head and opened his eyes. "I can't remember the rest...I just woke up here." 

 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Frisk chuckled. "I apologize if Xans made you uncomfortable at all. He's just....rough around the edges."

 

_That's the mildest thing I would use to describe him._ Lost thought. _Wait...no. I wouldn't use that at all._

 

"But he means well deep down."

 

"....Very deep down it seems." Frisk giggled and Lost couldn't stop the small smile gracing his lips. "Heh."

 

"Hee hee, so you can smile." Lost looked away and scratched as his cheek, embarrassed. "Well, feel free to make yourself at home, Lost! I think we have an extra bed in the closet."

 

"Thank you Frisk." The girl smiled and took Lost's hand, but he flinched when she touched his oddly warm skin. "S-Sorry, I-"

 

"No, it's ok!" Frisk said with an easy smile. Lost flinched and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. For what happened to your...sister. Valphys said she was gone." Lost adjusted the sweater around his neck, moving it to cover his mouth.

 

"....She would like you." He said softly. Frisk took his hand again, and this time he didn't flinch away. 

 

"Umm, I don't want to seem rude, but people may get the wrong idea if a teenager is walking around town with a little girl's sweater wrapped around them like that." Lost shrugged and Frisk huffed. "I'll make you a scarf with the same pattern! Does that help?" Lost looked at her and nodded softly. "Alright then! Why not walk around a little outside? I'll call for you when supper's ready, ok?" 

 

"Alright. Thank you Frisk." She smiled and walked over to Xans, who was still laying on the floor. Lost went outside and Xans opened one eye.

 

"You're fine Xans." she chuckled. "He really hit you good though."

 

"He hits hard for a rather scrawny looking guy." Xans mumbled, crossing his arms and chewing on his cheek. "Aww c'mon Frisk. No hugs?" Frisk laughed and plopped on top of Xans, hugging him. "Glad ya had a good day kiddo. I'm gonna take a shower." Xans sat up and moved Frisk over, then headed towards the bathroom.

 

_Things are gonna be more fun around here for sure now! I'd better get cooking!_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lost sat outside, looking up at the evening sky. _Nice to see some views never change..._ He thought as wind blew gently through his hair. He looked around at the flowers blooming nearby and walked over to them, touching the soft petals. _So colorful...Hope would have a field day with these._ He chuckled. He felt a chill suddenly and turned around, holding his scythe out. "I know you're there.....what do you want?"

 

"Heh....nothing seems to escape you." A small doll floated in front of him and he growled. "It seems you recognize me too, hmm?"

 

"Chara...."

 

"That's right. Luckily for you, I'm not your Chara."

 

"Doesn't mean I can't sense the LV you have." 

 

"Same for you....or do you think everyone is blind to it?" Lost looked away and put his scythe away. "LV 25...ouch. Not even I can get that high. How many did you kill to rack up that?"

 

"Shut up..." Lost's fist clenched, blood dripping onto the soft, green grass below. "You know nothing..."

 

"Tsk, face it. You're just a murderer-"

 

"Same as you then." He looked at the doll and his red eye glowed gently. "How many times have you killed, hmm? How many times have you drawn a knife against others?"

 

"Why you-"

 

"We're not different in that we have killed...but why did you kill?" Lost sighed and turned back to the house. He felt something sharp against his neck and looked down, seeing a knife.

 

"I'm warning you now....if you touch Frisk in any way...hurt her even by accident...." He felt it move closer and he scowled. "I will make you regret being alive."

 

".....I already do." Lost whispered and he felt the knife move away a little. "You're too late for that Chara." He pushed the knife away as Frisk poked her head out the door.

 

"Supper time! I hope you're hungry Lost!"

 

"Famished." He smiled and walked inside, taking his slippers off at the door. "It smells really good."

 

"It's meat and potato stew!" Frisk beamed. "Everyone else is at the table, except Xans."

 

"I'm going to wash my hands and I'll be right there." Lost began to walk towards the bathroom and Frisk ran after him.

 

"W-Wait a moment! That's the one-" Lost opened the door and stood completely straight, eyes wide. Xans stood before him, looking into a mirror as the water warmed up. Lost's red and blue eyes grew as he realized that all he was seeing was pure, alabaster white skin. Xans turned his way and winked at him, moving his hips slightly.

 

"Like what ya see?" Xans smirked. "I don't mind the company ya know~...." Lost stood still as a statue as Frisk covered her eyes. "Heh, speechless then? I get that a lo-"

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lost's sudden shout had Xans flinching as a towel was suddenly thrown in his face by magic. "COVER YOURSEFL! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!"

 

"Yer the one that didn't kn-ow! Hey!" A bar of soap hit his chest and he fumbled back a bit. "Quit throwing shit!"

 

"COVER YOURSELF!"

 

"SHUT THE DOOR!"

 

"YOU'RE SO...SO....GAAAHHHH!!!!!" Lost slammed the door hard as Xans cackled behind it. Frisk peeked at Lost, who's face had turned as red as a cherry.

 

"I...I tried to...warn you...." Lost simply buried his face behind his scarf and walked to the kitchen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You don't have to help me clean up you know Lost. Sans and Vapyrus said they would." Frisk loaded the sink as Lost cleaned the dishes. His sleeves had been rolled up, revealing long, strong pale arms with a few dark marks here and there.

 

"It's alright. I suppose I just....need something to do." He continued to clean as Frisk walked over with a dry towel, drying off the dishes. "And...thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"For letting me stay." Frisk laughed and Lost raised a pale brow at the little girl. 

 

"Of course you're allowed to stay." Frisk smiled. "I know everyone may be a little anxious, considering how you appeared, but...to me...you're family now." Lost smiled at her.

 

"You remind me of another little girl." He said and winked at her. "You two would get along really well."

 

"Really? What she like?" Frisk pulled a chair up and sat down as she listened to Lost talk, drying the dishes as they came along. Xans watched the two chat for awhile, arms crossed.

 

_I dunno why...but there's just something...not right here._ He thought. He watched as Lost smiled and ruffled Frisk's hair, causing her to bat his hands away. _Ugh....whatever._ He began to heads towards the door when he felt eyes on him.

 

"Where are you going? It's late." Lost called out as him and Frisk dried their hands.

 

"Out."

 

"Out wh-"

 

"Out." Xans repeated and left. Frisk sighed and looked at the door.

 

"Does he....always do that?" Lost asked.

 

"He has been lately." Frisk frowned. "I don't know what he does at night but....I worry about him. He's human now so he can get hurt easily." Lost nodded and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, ignoring the burning feeling on his back as Chara glared at him.  "Thanks."

 

"Don't mention it." He reassured her with a warm smile and she hopped off the chair took his hand and led him to the living room. A large bed lay in the center covered haphazardly in sheets. "Uhh..."

 

"I told Vundyne and Vapyrus to make the bed up for you but...looks like they got into another tug of war." Lost chuckled and he fixed the sheets and pillow up slightly. "I'm sorry you have to sleep on this, but Xans claimed the couch." Lost shrugged and took his hoodie off, hanging it on a coat rack and curling up under the covers. 

 

"It's alright Frisk. It isn't bad." He assured her.

 

"Ok...umm, good night!" Lost watched as she shut the light off and headed to her room. He sighed and shook his head.

 

_If this is a dream, I know I'm not waking anytime soon._ He thought. _It's been a long day..._ He felt his eyes close and he let out a long sigh. _A really.....long day...._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Xans stood under a lonely street light, glancing up and down the dark sidewalk. _No one around this time a night, hmm?_ He thought and shrugged. _Ah, well-_

 

"Now where's a rather handsome stranger like you headed off to, hmm?" He turned and grinned as a woman with dyed, black hair with purple streaks walked up to him. She was thin, her chest and butt large and Xans licked his lips a bit. "You look rather hungry too...I can't just leave you like that."

 

"Heh, then why not treat me, eh?" The woman handed her hand out and he smirked. "Nah....I'll pay ya after."

 

"Hmm, then you may need to keep a tab." Xans laughed as he gripped the woman's hand as she led him down the dark sidewalk.

 

"Countin' on it...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I am going to say it right now. Undervirus IS NOT MINE. I made that VERY clear in the first chapter. It's an AU that belongs to a very dear friend of mine and this story is a gift to her. Secondly, trolls...learn to fucking read tags. You can insult and be rude all you like. I will ignore you beyond this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Thirdly, I removed one of my tags just to pacify your little prick asses. But know that there was a reason I had that tag, a personal one. And if you little five year old's wanna keep trolling my stories after this, feel free. I will remove them. I do not want to force anon users from commenting just because of you people (pretty sure this troll is just one troll however)
> 
>  
> 
> To those that have enjoyed this story on DeviantArt and enjoy it here, I thank you from the very bottom of my heart. I am always improving on these stories, and on DA this story is near complete. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enough complaining, I hope you're eager for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost attempts to fit in better and Xans does what Xans does best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this one :3 More at the end of the chapter. Also, if you haven't seen Undervirus, go do so on DeviantArt please! It'll help out with what everyone looks like :3

Chapter 3

 

 

**Falling....at least, that was the first sensation he had. Lost couldn't tell if he was falling, or drowning as he floated in the darkness.** _Where....where am....._ **He slowly opened his eyes, but only darkness met him.** _What is this?_ **He tried to open his mouth, to call out, but no noise slipped past his lips. It felt like the darkness around him was seeping into every pore of his pale skin, blocking all sound from his ears and light from his sight.** _I can't......can't move....._  
 **As he floated, he thought he heard something in the distance.** _H...huh?_ **He turned his head slightly when the sound grew louder. He couldn't tell who the soft voice belonged to, but there was no mistaking that it was filled with anger, and pain.** _Who's....there?_ **The voice rang again, and this time Lost could hear it clearly.**

 

**"Murderer...." Lost blinked as he turned his head, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Murderer..." The voice repeated itself, and he felt like something cold stabbed into his chest with the word.**

 

_No...No I...I didn't mean...._

 

**"Killer....." Another voice joined the first one in the dark. The words seemed to come from everywhere, yet Lost couldn't pinpoint where exactly. "Killer..."**

 

**"Murderer...."**

 

**"Demon...."**

 

**"Beast...."**

 

_No...no stop...._ **Lost curled up in a ball as each word sent icy daggers into his Soul, the dark slowly coiling in around him. He covered his ears and shook his head.** _No stop....please...._

 

**"Why....why did you kill us?"**

 

**"Why did we have to die?"**

 

**"We didn't sin..."**

 

**"You murderer...."**

 

_I...I had to...._ **Lost began to grip his head tighter when he suddenly felt something grabbing at his hoodie.** _Let go!_ **He looked to see shadows grabbing at his clothes, some in the form of hands, others long, like tentacles. No! He flailed as they grabbed and tore at him, his silent screams being blocked by the very darkness around him.** _Stop it! Stop!!!_

 

**"I wanted to go home...."**

 

**"I want my mommy...."**

 

**"Papa, save me...." Words Lost knew all to well struck deeper and deeper into his Soul as the shadows grew tighter around him, nearly suffocating him. He felt them prying his mouth open and he flailed uselessly in their grasp. "Papa.....Mama..."**

 

_I'm sorry! But...But I had to....please....let me go!_ **He thrashed even harder as the shadows seemed to slide under his clothes, tracing each mark he had on his snow white chest.**

_No...no no no!_ T **hey seemed to seep into the scars and his eyes widened as his body was filled with pure, cold and sharp agony.** _GAHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

 

**"Feel our pain...."**

 

**"Now your pain....."**

 

**"Your sins...."**

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lost's eyes snapped open as he gripped his chest, his breath coming out in harsh, quick pants. His heart beat erratically in his chest as he sat up, his hair coated in sweat. He looked around as he slowly calmed down, closing his eyes. _A dream...a... a bad dream...._ He thought, rubbing his head. "Stars...." He slowly swung his legs around, bare feet hitting the carpet floor. "Oh stars..." He buried his face in his hands, taking a few more shaky breaths before walking to the kitchen. He fixed a glass of lemonade and sat at the table, sipping quietly in the dark house.

 

He sighed as he stared at his reflection in the glass, shaking his head. _These nightmares...I had some vain hope they'd just....go away._ He thought. _Heh.....I guess it's true. No rest for the wicked, hmm?_ He put the glass in the sink and walked outside, sitting on the porch and looking up at the night sky. He held his hand out and his Soul formed in his palm, glowing dimly in the night. He flinched a little when he saw the crack going down one side. "Damnit....this can't be good-"

 

"Hey." Lost turned to see a short, nervous looking skeleton glancing at him. "Umm, you ok?"

 

"Sans." He blinked and nodded. "I will be. Do you...want to join me?" Sans nodded and sat down, curled up with his knees to his chest. "What's the matter?"

 

"You were tossing and turning a lot....nightmare?" Lost didn't reply and Sans turned back out towards the yard. Darkness shrouded the area, the moon covered by clouds. "I know it isn't my business, but-"

 

"You want to know why I have them, right?" Sans shrugged and Lost smiled. "It's got nothing to do with anyone here so it's my burden to bear."

 

"But why?" Lost tilted his head as Sans looked at him. "I had horrible nightmares too. But thanks to Frisk and the others...and this includes Xans, I was able to overcome them." Lost looked at his socked feet and Sans chuckled. "Granted it took a long time."

 

"I'm grateful for your concern...truly. But these are things no one should have to worry about but myself." Lost said quietly. "There are some things...better left unsaid." Sans nodded and the two sat in silence for awhile before Lost broke the quiet. "So...where did Xans go?"

 

"Uhhh.....well....he goes out."

 

"I noticed." Lost shook his head. "I mean where-"

 

"A lot of places." Sans interrupted, sagging slightly. "He goes out to...relieve tension."

 

"Relieve-oh." He scratched his cheek. The memory of Xans's bare body floated into his mind and he blushed before shaking his head quickly. _No! Not thinking about that ever again! Nope!_

 

"Are you ok? You're face is all red....you sick?"

 

"Yes-err, no! No, I'm fine!" Lost huffed and looked away, unaware of Sans's smile. "Ugh, sorry."

 

"It's fine Lost. He did that to me a week ago." Sans chuckled slightly. Lost groaned and buried his face in his hands as Sans continued to laugh.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Xans could feel the woman beneath him clench as she moaned his name, gripping at his back. He pounded into her with near bestial ferocity, his face broken into a wide grin.

 

"Scream my name, whore! C'mon!"

 

"I-I wanna cum Xans! L-Let me-"

 

"Then cum already...." Xans nipped her shoulder as she screamed and he felt her wet pussy grip him tight. He moved out as he came all over the both of them, sighing. _Fuck...she was quick._ He thought as he hovered over her, panting. _Most of these women are anyways....no one knows how to savor the moment._ He climbed off and wiped

himself off with a few tissues. He threw them away and quickly got dressed.

 

"Aww, don't wanna stay~?" The woman cooed breathlessly and Xans shrugged. "Gotta hurry home to someone special~?"

 

"Tsk, home yes." Xans said as he finished getting dressed. He handed the woman some cash and left before she could even say goodbye. "Ugh, she squealed like a stuck pig..." He grumbled as he left the house, walking down the street. "Well, at least she was useful." As he walked, his mind wandered back to the new 'guest' in the house. _Hmm...now him on the other hand..._

 

The memory of Lost's beet red face when seeing him in his naked glory had him grinning wide. _That sweet, soft face of his was hilarious._ He chuckled to himself as he walked on, Frisk's home in sight. _Not to mention he packs quite a **'punch'.**...heh. Getting him riled up is certainly fun._ As he walked inside, he blinked when red and blue eyes met his from the darkness of the living room. "Yer awake, eh?"

 

"Yes. Had to get a drink, then chatted with Sans for a bit. He just went back to bed." Xans frowned a little as Lost looked at him, making his gut churn slightly.

 

"What's with the look, eh?"

 

"Where were you? It's 3 in the morning." Xans shrugged and went to walk past him when Lost put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Let go of me."

 

"Answer me."

 

"I don't gotta. 'Sides, yer a stranger here, or did ya forget that already, hmm?" Lost flinched and let him go. "What I do is my own goddamned business. Not yers." Lost sighed and crossed his arms. "What, gonna pep talk me ta death?"

 

"No. But Sans knows....and it's clear Frisk worries about you." Xans snarled slightly. "Do you-" He grabbed Lost roughly by his t-shirt and yanked him closer. Their faces were inches apart as both sets of eyes glared at one another, teal and green meeting red and blue.

 

"Listen. I'll do what the fuck I want." Xans said, his voice close to a hiss. "And you are gonna behave yerself. Hurt any one of 'em....and I'll rip ya apart from the inside."

 

"You don't frighten me Xans." Lost said, his voice calm but holding a low town of fury. Xans grinned and Lost looked at him, confused when a wet, dimly glowing tongue made it's way across his cheek. "W-Wh-Wha-"

 

"Mmm....soft and sweet....I like that." Lost's face turned deep red and he threw Xans at the couch. The albino cackled as Lost buried himself under his blankets. "Y-Yer face! Ahahahahahahaha!!!!" He clutched his chest as he laughed, nearly falling off the couch.

 

"You're a prick!" Lost grumbled as he turned around. "Go the fuck to sleep!"

 

"Sure thing sweetheart....I'll be sure to dream of ya."

 

"Argh!" He smirked and curled up under the covers, facing away from Lost. After a short while, he could hear Lost's breathing deepen and he turned around to look at him. In the dim lighting, Lost had turned around and he could see the young man's face. Black and white tipped strands of hair rested gently in front of his face, his previous scowl now gone. Xans's grin faded as he watched the peaceful young man next to him.

 

_He looks so calm....relaxed..._ He thought. His gut turned again and he turned to face the back of the couch. _Damned human Soul....what the hell are ya doin' to me, eh?_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sunlight fell on Xans's face and he squinted. _Ugh......morning...._ He flinched under his blanket as he tried to sleep a little longer when the blanket was yanked harshly away, causing him to fall face first on the floor. "GODDAMNIT VUNDYNE!!!!"

 

"Wakey wakey, smell the bacon!!!!!" Vundyne grinned and sat on the couch, resting her feet on his rear as he grumbled. "It's 9 and a Saturday~! Means Frisk is home and she wants to show Lost around town today!"

 

"And I care.....why?" Vundyne's large grin made groan. "No...I don't wanna-"

 

"You get to go with them." Valphys said as she walked over, sitting next to Vundyne on the couch and eating toast with jam. "I need to do a little more research on him and where he's from, and you need some fresh air. You reek."

 

"Ugh, fine." Xans grumbled and slowly got out from under Vundyne. "At least lemme shower first...." He walked to the restroom only to open the door as the shower was running. "Ah, shit s-"

 

"XANS?!" Lost's head peaked out, his body hidden by the shower door. "W-What the fuck?!" Xans blinked a few times and grinned.

 

"Why hello there. Didn' t know ya were exc-" He ducked as a bar of soap was thrown at him. "Heh, ya mi-" A washcloth hit him right in the face and he huffed. "Really? The face and a cloth again?"

 

"SHUT THE GODDAMNED DOOR!!!!" Xans closed the door and laughed.

 

"Well...things really are getting lively around here." Vundyne smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hate doing this kinda thing, but I shut off Anon comments because one anon can't seem to get the fact that I am going to continue to post this story regardless of what they think or want. I'm just sick of deleting your shit. If you don't like it, don't comment. Don't come back and comment either. Because clearly you have nothing better to do with your own life.
> 
> Go get a job assfuck. And have a nice day ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip to the mall for new clothes ends up weirding out an associate.....and Xans is still very much a dick!

Chapter 4

"And over there is the mall!" Frisk pointed, holding both Lost and Xans's hands as they crossed the street. She watched as Lost's gaze followed the skyline, his eyes alight with awe. "Do you like it?"

"I....haven't really been in a city before." Lost mumbled.

"So yer a country hick?" Lost glared as Xans grinned. "Good. I like boys that know how to play **'dirty'**."

"Xans, c'mon! You promised no dirty jokes!" 

"Fine kiddo, I'll keep it **'clean.'**." Lost rolled his eyes and Frisk giggled a little at his jokes. " Ya really need ta loosen up a bit Lost."

"No thanks." Frisk sighed and rubbed her forehead as she grabbed Lost's hand. "Wha-"

"This way! There's a clothes store I want to take you both to!" Lost looked at Xans helplessly as he was dragged and Xans just gave him a big, toothy grin. "Oh no you don't Xans!" Xans blinked as Frisk stalked back to him, dragging Lost along like a ragdoll and grabbing his hood.

"H-Hey now! Easy Frisk!" Xans complained as he fell in line next to the other albino, both at the mercy of the young child. "Aww c'mon~ Frisk! I like mah clothes!"

"Well you need new ones."

"But-"

"No complaining Xans."

"Listen, I-"

"Same for you Lost!" Both boys groaned as Frisk dragged them into the store.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you really sure these will look good?" Lost asked from behind a dressing room door. Xans was in a door next door, humming to himself.

"Absolutely!" Frisk giggled, sitting outside on a bench. "Trust me!"

"But...Xans is the one who picked some of these clothes..."

"Well, trust me anyways!" Lost sighed and opened the door slightly, peeking his head out. "C'mon Lost! I wanna see!"

"Alright..." Lost walked out, glancing around. He stepped out slowly and shut the door, standing there with his hands shoved into pockets. "S-So?" He was wearing long, tight blue denim jeans, small tears here and there. On his feet were a pair of black slip on shoes, his white socks just barely visible. He had a baggyred and black striped t-shirt on underneath a leather, button up jacket. "Uhh....I still don't really think this suits me..."

"I think you look good Lost." Frisk smiled and circled him a bit. "Everything fits you just right!"

"Mmmmhmmm~....not arguin' there." Lost turned and blinked as he stared at the albino across from him. Xans stood there with a black coat, leather straps and buckles undone to show his black tank top underneath it. There were holes in the shoulders, showing off his pale skin as he shrugged. He had long, baggy black pants on with chains looping behind them and silver studs dotting the seams. He had on his black sandals and he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Yer starin' Lost. See somethin' ya like?"

"I-I...I-"

"Wow, speechless too? Must be doin' somethin' right...." Xans licked his lips and he grinned as Lost turned away, his face red. _Embarrassment? Or perhaps...._ He stopped as he caught a brief whiff of something sweet and dark and his grin widened. _Ah...I see. Tsk tsk tsk...._

"So you both like your clothes? Get changed while I go pay for them! I'll wait in the food court!" Lost nodded and turned around, heading back into the room. He took the clothes off and he handed them to Frisk after changing, smiling.

"Thank you Frisk." He said. Xans walked out and handed her his new clothes as well. The moment Frisk left, Lost sighed softly. "I feel bad making her-" A hand suddenly wrapped around his throat and he felt himself being slammed into the room he had come out of. "Wh-X-Xans!"

"Heh....ya think I didn' smell that?" Lost's eyes widened as Xans's tail locked the door, then moved to hold his wrists above him. "I didn' know black and silver could turn ya on..."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Unhand me!" Lost struggled, but the tail tightened around his wrists and her growled, his lips curling into a sneer and showing off his fangs. "I swear Xans, I'll-"

"Aww, c'mon Lost~...." Xans moved in close, his tongue licking his lips and moving close to Lost's own lips. "I told ya....ya need to loosen up a bit..." Xans shifted closer, his tongue flicking out and licking his ear. Lost's breath hitched and he glared at the young man, eyes glowing. "Sensitive eh?"

"Let me go Xans...." Lost growled and Xans felt his spine shiver. 

"Ooooooh~ that one felt nice..." Xans chuckled. His hands trailed down to Lost's basketball shorts and he palmed the front of it with a grin. "Yer hard too....tsk tsk. Do ya have any shame at all?"

"Ngh! L-Le-ah?!" Xans squeezed him and he jerked suddenly. "Wh-What was-"

"Ya see...as humans we're a little more sensitive. We get turned on by all kinds of things." Xans explained. "Lemme show ya...." He slipped his hands slowly down Lost's pants and the teen gasped and wiggled from the gentle, teasing strokes Xans's cold fingers caused along his member. "Heh....ya see?"

"St-Stop i-ahung......" Lost writhed slightly as Xans leaned in to nibble on his neck, his hand stroking his hard on. "G-Gh....Xans....wh-why are...."

"Why am I doing this?" The slang dropped from his voice and Lost gasped as his hot breath tickled his neck. "Because I want to....and it seems your body wants to, as well." He slid Lost's pants down and knelt in front of him. He looked at Lost's half lidded eyes, watching him pant. "I remember the first time I began to feel that...." He moved closer to Lost's straining member, flicking his tongue out as pre-cum beaded at the tip. Lost let out soft, breathy moans as his wrists were released and hands tugged at Xans's hair.

"St-Sto-hngh...."

"The feeling...it was so overwhelming." He continued, tongue trailing the hot skin. "Every part of me felt like it was burning.....a sweet, scorching, seductive heat..." Hands gripped his white hair harder as his mouth inched closer. "It consumed me....devoured my very Soul." He gave Lost one more glance. "It took over....and it was bliss." He slipped his mouth around Lost's member and he grinned as he heard Lost whine and moan.  He slid on him further, his cold hand reaching up to fondle Lost's sac.  Lost gasped loudly, his limbs trembling from his overstimulated nerves.

Xans continued to suck on him, enjoying the slight, salty taste coating his tongue from Lost's pre-cum. _Mmm....better than what I expected...._ He thought as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin, making Lost moan more.

"X-Xans.....ngh....I-I.....ungh...." Lost's face was shaded crimson as his mouth opened in closed in soft pants. Drool slid down his chin as his eyes rolled back. He felt like his entire body was on fire as Xans's sinful mouth moved up and down his shaft. "G-Gh....please....."

"Mmmh?" The hum around his member made Lost groan louder as his knees shook. Xans slid off of him slowly, saliva linking his mouth to Lost's straining member. "What do ya want?"

"G-Gh...uh....I-I.....uhn...."

 _Heh...he can't even talk straight....must really be outta it...._ He thought and latched back onto him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Lost let out one more loud moan of Xans's name before cum filled his mouth. Xans swallowed it all, reveling in the taste. He licked everything up and moved away from Lost. Lost's legs buckled and Xans caught him, looking at his face.

Lost's eyes had fallen shut, his forehead covered in sweat. _Passed out hmm?_ He smirked and helped pull Lost's pants back on. "Not a surprise...happened ta me too." He carefully lifted Lost into his arms, feeling the young man slide easily against his chest. "Yer gonna be a hell of a lotta fun...." He left the fitting room only to see a store employee staring at him. "Heh, it was on our bucket list." He walked past the poor, stunned woman with a big, toothy grin. The woman watched and just shook his head.

"It's days like these that make this job never boring...."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he just fell asleep like that!" Frisk pouted as she put the clothes in the washer. "I mean, we were having fun, right?"

"Of course we were kiddo." Xans ruffled her hair playfully. Lost was still asleep, Xans having placed him on the couch. "But he hasn't exactly been human for very long."

"Funny, his sudden exhaustion seems to be fro-" Xans covered Valphys's mouth and the yellow monster struggled, glaring angrily at Xans.

"Anyways, thanks for buying those clothes Frisk." Xans said with a smile. "When Lost wakes up, I'm sure he'll thank ya too."

"Hee hee, no problem at all!" Frisk ran off, carrying Chara's doll and Xans released Valphys's mouth.

"Ya really need to learn what to say and what not ta say with a kid around doc."

"And you need to learn some decency! There is a time and place for everything Xans!" Valphys hissed at him angrily.

"Yeah, and that was the perfect place and the right time for a good bj." Valphys threw her arms in the air, exasperated. "Sides, it was kinda one sided....I need a little care myself."

"You still have an erection?!"

"What can I say? It was a gorgeous sight."

"Oh my fucking stars Xans!" Valphys snapped. "Listen. You're human now! You can't just do whatever you goddamned please!" Xans turned around, his teal eye giving off an eerie glow.

"And ya can't tell me what the fuck ta do Valphys." His voice was low and threatening. "I'll do whoever, and whatever I wan'." He brushed past her and smirked. "Now if y'all excuse me...." He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He slid down the porcelain, tile wall and rubbed his forehead. "Fuck me....that was a rather interesting sight..." He mumbled, looking at the tent in his pants. "I'm surprised he didn't wake up with this pressing against him...."

Xans pulled his own pants and boxers down, looking at his straining member. "Heh.....his little noises of restraint were a nice change too..." He gripped the base of his member and closed his eyes. _I wonder how he'd feel....compared to my skin he's warm.....soft.....smooth....._ He could picture Lost's heated red and blue eyes as he stroked himself, the feeling of his fingers tugging on his white hair. Xans felt pressure building inside him, his gut coiling as he imagined Lost's hands touching his arms and chest, his soft moans still present in his mind.

He came hard into his hand, groaning as he slid against the wall and panted. _Shit......I haven't come that hard....well ever._ He thought with a satisfied grin. _May have to do that to him more often...._ He wiped himself down with toilet paper and washed his hands.  As he left, he saw Lost sitting up and talking to Vapyrus and Vundyne. As the young man turned his way, his face turned beet red and he looked away, wringing his hands anxiously. _Aww, he's so bashful~...._

"Xans!" Vapyrus smiled brightly at his brother as Xans sat with them on the couch, right next to Lost. "Lost was telling us about your shopping trip!"

"Oh he was, was he~?" Xans grinned and placed a hand gently on the young man's knee, making Lost jerk slightly. "I'll bet he said it was a ful **'filling'** experience..."

"Hah! His face is so red!" Vundyne chuckled. "What did ya do to him Xans?"

"Oh, well-" Lost covered his mouth and he cackled behind it.

"Aww I wanna know!" 

"N-No Vapyrus. It uhh....wasn't exciting." Lost mumbled. The two virus's huffed as Lost uncovered his mouth and sighed. "I....just got exhausted. It's been a long two days."

"Very true! It isn't every day you see a skeleton suddenly get all...fleshy." He pointed out. Lost huffed and walked out, Xans following him. 

"Heh, don't tell me yer gonna be a prude all of a sudden." Lost stopped as they stepped into the yard, his fists clenched. "What's the matter, eh?"

"Why....why did you do that?" Lost asked, his voice shaking. Xans tilted his head as the young albino looked at him, his red eye glowing slightly. "Why did you....you....."

"Suck ya off?" He chuckled. "I wanted to. Besides....ya had a rather sweet scent...yer lust was....interesting."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He rolled his eyes. "I suppose I should thank you...even if it was against my will." He admitted. "It was....odd." Xans watched Lost shift anxiously in his slippers. "But......don't do that again. Please."

"Tsk, makin' no promises there." Lost turned around to have Xans's face close to his, hands holding his arms to his side. "However.....yer welcome. As for why I did it?" He chuckled and leaned in to whisper to his ear. "I fucking felt like it." He moved away as Lost scowled at him. "Things are different here Lost.....best get used to it quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding more of this story xD I know it's more popular on DA, but still! Do enjoy :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later and Xans is still a prick and Lost still has nightmares

Chapter 5  
  
Three weeks later....  
  
Lost hummed as he pushed the vacuum around the house, ear buds in his ears. "Take me down to the river bend...." He pushed it along the carpet, his bare feet enjoying the feeling of the soft material beneath it.

"Ya look goofy." Xans said as he flipped through a book, chewing on some gum. He blew a large bubble and it gave a soft 'pop' as Lost looked his way. "I mean, Vapyrus usually does this."

"Well I don't see you helping with chores. And besides, Vapyrus is outside tending to the flowers with Frisk today." Lost said, turning his music back on. Xans smirked and pulled a screen up, flipping through songs until hitting one. Lost frowned when the song changed and he glared at Xans as he laughed. "Quit messing with my music!"

"Aww, c'mon! I wanna see ya 'dansen'."

"Ugh...." Lost's blue eye flashed and Xans was lifted into the air, hanging upside down. More magic surrounded the couch as he vaccumed under it before placing it gently back down, and depositing Xans on the floor roughly. 

"Ow!"

"Serves you right." The teen huffed and continued to clean, changing his music back. Xans smirked and his large, data wings formed and he flew over Lost and back to the couch. "Why don't you help Sans clean up in the kitchen?"

"Cause I don't want to." Lost rolled his eyes and continued cleaning. Xans took a moment to look the young man over, his teal and green eyes narrowed slightly. He's getting circles under his eyes....is he not sleeping? He frowned and shook his head. Nah that ain't right. He sleeps like a log. He watched Lost finish up and put the vacuum away. "Did that wear ya out?"

"Hmm? No, I'm fine." Lost stretched and headed to the kitchen. Xans scowled a little and put his book down, following him. Sans was at the sink, scrubbing the dishes with a pink apron over his clothes. "You need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Lost. They're almost done." Sans smiled and Xans felt his scowl deepen looking at the two of them. He used his own magic to yank Lost to him and looked into his eyes.

"What the hell Xans?!" Xans smirked and leaned in close, his lips ghosting over his captive's. "Let me go Xans."

"Heh, last time ya said that....ya were begging for a different kind of 'release', no?" Just as Xans hoped, Lost's face turned beet red and he licked his lips. "If ya want....I can do that again."

"Fuck off!" Lost shoved him away and stormed outside as Xans watched him go. Sans stood in front of him, having finished and hung the apron up.

"Do you always have to be such a damned prick?" He asked. Xans looked down at him and clicked his tongue slightly. "You don't need to be so rude."

"I ain't actin' any different just because he doesn't like it." Xans said, shrugging. He turned to see Lost outside, kneeling next to Vapyrus and Frisk, helping them pull weeds. He walked outside and leaned against the door, watching them all interact. Sans teleported beside him and sighed. "What now?"

"I've noticed that he never looks at her when he talks to her."

"Who, ya mean Frisk?"

"Yeah....I asked Valphys to look some info up on why...her and Gaster are currently looking at information but it feels kinda...invasive." Xans just chuckled and Sans frowned.

"You just made that dirty, didn't you...."

"Heh, I could go for an 'in depth' look if ya want."

"Ugh, Xans no." Sans shook his head. Xans leaned in close and Sans could feel the smirk against his skull.

"That wasn't what ya said a week ago Sans~...." Sans rolled his eyes and pushed him back. "Heh, just messin' with ya." Xans watched as Loat helped them plant a few new flowers, showing her how to do it. "Although he does have rather nible fingers it seems..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **Footsteps crunched the snow beneath his feet as he wandered in the dark. He felt the cold through his hoodie and shirt, the chill air like ice in his veins.** _ Why...why is it so cold? Was it always this cold? _**Lost wondered as he wandered around. There was no moon above him, yet he could see his surroundings with ease.** _ This looks like the woods but...it feels different...

 _ **He zipped his hoodie up and continued walking when he heard a familiar growling sound.** _ Amalgams.... **_He held his hand out, but when no magic formed he froze._** No....no what's happening?!  _**The noises grew louder and he felt terror grip at his soul.** _ I....can't fight back? What's going on?!

**_He turned around and began to run. The tree branches seemed to grab at his clothes, like icy hands tearing at his clothes. He tripped over something and fell face first into the snow. "N-Ngh...." He wiped his face away, only to freeze when he noticed what was on his face. "D.....dust..."_ **

**_"Help us...." Lost turned around as the voice echoed in the distance. Something grabbed his leg and he tugged away. A hand made of dust released him, but tried to grab him again. "Help....please...."_ **

**_"We're so scared...." Another hand grabbed his left leg, the hand hot and sticky. He looked down to see the hand was formed of blood and bone, the bone piercing his pale skin.He shook and screamed, trying to get out of their hold._ **

**_"Let me go!"_ **

**_"Please help!"_ **

**_"They're coming!"_ **

**_"They'll eat us!"_ **

**_"No...no stop....stop it please!" Lost could hear loud, pounding footsteps coming and his eyes widened. The creature was large and dripping, the smell of its breath like rotting corpses and mold. The creature loomed before him and his Soul seized up. "L...let go..."_ **

**_"It's coming....."_ **

**_"It's there...."_ **

**_"It's here!"_ **

"Ah!" Lost's eyes snapped open and he fell out of his bed. He rubbed his head, groaning slightly. "Ugh......damnit...." He listened for a few moments, sighing when no one stirred in the house. "Good...didn't wake anyone." He slowly stood up and sat on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. "Fuck.....what the hell is with these nightmares?" He walked over to the coat rack and slipped on his blue hoodie, then he put on his usual slippers. He grabbed the small cellphone Frisk had gotten him and headed outside. 

Locking the door behind him, he breathed in the night air and began to slowly walk down the street. _I've forgotten why I never slept..._ he thought, hand stuffed in his pockets. He looked up at the sky, his sharp eyes still able to pick out a few, dim stars, the rest blocked by city lights. He wandered into the deserted park, glancing around before sitting on an iron bench.

The moon shone down gently on the pond, the small stirrings on the water making the reflection waver. _It's a rather peaceful night out here..._ He smiled a little. _It's so calm and quiet...._ Lost sighed and looked down at his hands. _Do I...even deserve this kind of peace? After everything I've done...._ He gripped his hands into a tight fist, nails almost cutting skin. _After all the lives these hands have stolen....do I dare to even think I deserve this chance?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xans walked down the street, a slight limp to his steps. "Heh, damn that guy really hit me hard..." He smirked and licked his lips. "Then again...I was able ta give as much as he took..." He chuckled to himself before stopping. A streetlight flickered above him as he looked around. Huh.... He closed his eyes and focused before he picked up on a familiar presence. Lost? What the hell is he doin' out 'ere?

He snuck behind a tree to watch the young man gazing out at the water. He had an odd, lonely look to him that made Xans's Soul and gut twinge at the sight. The moonlight made the white tips of his hair and skin give off a faint glow. To Xans, in that brief moment, he almost looked ethereal. The moonlight was covered by a cloud and the moment passed. Huh....

"I just...don't know..." Lost whispered to himself before sighing. Xans walked over and Lost turned, red eye flashing as a faint red glow covered his left hand. "Who-"

"Take it easy there Lost." Xans raised his hands and the glow faded. "Yeesh, ya glow around every handsome guy ya come across?" Lost just shook his head and Xans frowned. Huh....he usually retorts....what the fuck?

"Sorry Xans." Xans just stared at him as he turned back around. His shoulders were slightly slumped, making him almost look small in the shadows of the trees around them. "I just...I'm tired." Xans frown deepened as Lost brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. Xans moved and sat next to him, wincing a little as his still sore rear sat on the iron.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Lost said quickly. "Just....I'm just tired."

"Of?"

"......I don't really know. Everything and nothing...." He admitted softly. "Life...death....pain and joy.....just..." He sighed and shook his head, hiding his face behind his legs. "I don't know." Xans placed an arm around Lost's shoulders, feeling him flinch and almost pull away. But he stopped and instead let the virus pull him gently closer.

"I don' have a fucking clue what's eatin' at ya. And yer refusal to talk about it doesn't help out much." He felt Lost tighten his grip on himself and shook his head. "But...ya don't have to worry. Ya got people here ta lean on, alright?" He felt Lost slump against him and he turned to him. "Oi, Lost?" Lost's legs slid from where they had been and for a small moment, Xans felt panic grip him. "Lost?!" He looked down and sighed when he saw Lost's face. _Sleeping...ya damned jerk._

He watched as Lost shifted a little closer as a breeze blew past, making him shiver. _Heh...ya'd prolly be blushin' like mad right now if ya were awake..._ He thought. He brushed a few strands from Lost's forehead to gaze down at his face. Dark circles were visible under his eyes, and Xans noticed how his body sagged from exhaustion. He sighed and looked up at the night sky. _I can't wake 'im up. He looks.....happy._ Xans frowned and looked back down at him. _Happy, huh? Ta be fair...he's never happy around me. Then again I tease the shit outta him, but..._ Lost's head slipped against his shoulder, leaving a comforting warmth.

Xans watched as his chest rose and fell, his breathing even and deep. He shifted and lifted Lost into his arms with ease. "Alrighty...let's get home, hmm? So we're not sleepin' out here and catching a cold." He closed his eyes and focused on the living room. He opened them and he frowned a bit. He was standing in the kitchen, just a few feet from the blanketed couch and roll out bed. _Weird...I know I teleported us ta the living room....whatever._

He walked over and placed Lost on his bed after removing his slippers and hoodie. Hanging the jacket up and placing the slippers by his bed, he made his way under the covers on the couch. Lost had turned to face him in his sleep, letting out a soft sigh and a tiny smile graced his features. _Whatever the hell is eating at ya Lost...I hope it isn't that bad. Yer with all of us after all...._ He smiled a little and closed his eyes. _Night Lost....ya big softie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a cookie if you know what the two songs in this chapter where :3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this looks like fun, no? Seems Lost has his work cut out for him XD
> 
> Undervirus belongs to Jeyawue!!!!


End file.
